My Hero
by BitchPleaseIamaunicorn
Summary: Steve rogers has gone back to being a no body after being de-iced, but to one little girl he is still a hero.. what happens when 10 years later she meets her hero again?
1. prologue

I was late. Very late. Mom was going to kill me. I had spent too long talking to the girls outside school and by the time we were done, it was near dark, in early December it always gets dark quickly. Mommy had only just let me walk on my own in September. I felt so big walking home all my self. I looked at my watch, 4:30! I walked a little faster pulling my jacket around me as the cold winter air whipped round me.

It was still quite busy on the roads with people coming home from work and school, mommy told me to be careful on the street and I was. I got to a crossing, I didn't have time to check the road, it seemed quiet, I couldn't hear anything so I stepped of the curb and walked along the black road.

It all went slow, like in a movie, slow motion. A speeding car came in my view, but I couldn't move, I was too scared . I could see that the driver was on his cell phone and only looked towards the road just before the bumper came into contact with my right leg. Pain shot up through my body as the car hit me from the side and knocking me down, I felt myself falling and painfully cracking my head on the hard ground. I felt sleepy. really sleepy.

I closed my heavy eyes, a few moments later I felt two large hand cup my cheeks "miss? miss! can you hear me?" a deep voice boomed bringing me from my Unconscious. I groaned as I immediately felt the pain course through my head. I managed out a sob and a sniffle before I was hushed by the man beside me, my eyesight was still blurry so I couldn't make out any of his features. "ssh its going to be okay, an ambulance is coming" the man cooed. I blinked a couple of times before his face became clearer. He was pretty, he had blonde hair and really nice blue eyes, I felt safe looking in to them.

"I feel sleepy, I'm going to sleep" I slurred out, My eyes getting heavier by the second. "No miss, you need to stay awake for me, whats your name?" the man said and I could see the seriousness in his eyes. "A-annie, m-my names Annie"I stuttered He smiled, a wide toothed smile that made me happy and made me forget of the pain for a moment. "hello Annie, I'm Steve he replied. "I need you to keep talking until help comes, so Annie how old are you?" he said moving my head slowly on to his lap.

"I'm 10 but I'm going to be 11 in two weeks" I whispered like it was secret. he chuckled at my answer, I liked the way he laughed, it made me want to laugh. "that's great, what would you like to do when your older Annie?" "I want to be a part-time drama teacher and actress". Ever since Granny took me to see Wicked when I was 8 I have wanted to be an actress. He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by incoming sirens. an ambulance came speeding and came to a abrupt stop beside me and Steve. I was lifted on to a stretcher. "get better soon Annie" Steve patted me on the head and winked. I was put in the ambulance and watched my hero walk into the distance.


	2. Chapter 1: some walls can be attractive

BEEP BEEP BEEP _Good morning New York! wrap up warm today..its gonna be a chilly one! the news today, as the clean up of New York carries on with the help of stark industries-_

I pressed the snooze button and rolled on my side groaning, I had only gotten to sleep like half hour ago life was not on my side this morning. I stayed in my warm cocoon of my bed until I glanced at my clock SHIT! I'm late, very late. I scrambled out of bed and basically ripped my pajamas off and grabbed the next clean shirt and jeans followed a by a sweatshirt. There was no time for a coat, I was already very extremely deadly late and I knew Bella was going to kill me.

I ran down the stairs and though the lobby of my apartment complex, getting some strange looks from passerby's of me running frantically outside in to the bitter icy air. I jogged down the street.. scratch that I sprinted gasping for air. The cold air made my eyes water and I closed my eyes for a moment when I ran into a wall. Great could it get any better?."miss?"

Yes, yes it could because now I am very late and just walked into a talking wall, this day is already going great! "ma'am are you ok?" I opened my eyes.. when did walls start to wear jackets? and have arms oh right.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I gushed, bending down to collect the scattered possessions of . He bent down beside to pick up his things. I was stopped by a pair of powder blue eyes, wow. They're beautiful, almost familiar..

he chuckled hmm I shook my head, how would I know a stranger? there's thousands of people in New York "It's no problem ma'am as long as you are not hurt?" he looked over at me while picking up the last of his things. "uh no-no I'm fine, I'm so sorry"- I glanced at my watch. The big hand moved from very late to if I don't get there soon Bella will hunt me down and kill me. "oh my I'm dead" I muttered forgetting the very attractive man next to me. "Let me walk you to work, I could explain why your late, it's partly my fault ma'am" he said curtly. Well how could I not refuse to let this beautiful man take me to work. I felt safe with him for some odd reason.

We walked down the street, I lead the way and the man followed swiftly beside me. "so miss, what do you do?" he said smiling. Wow and a great smile, he seemed so familiar, like from a dream. "um well I do a lot, Teaching, singing but at the moment I'm acting, that's what I'm late for; rehearsals" I replied as sweetly as I could. I mean who wouldn't want to act sweet in front of this gorgeous piece of manly goodness.

"that sounds interesting, what show are you doing?" he said as we made our way into the theater. "it's a modern rendition of Macbeth" I said, I opened my mouth to explain further but was interrupted by a scream of my name "ANNIE JANE McCLEATH! WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Bella screamed opening the doors from the foyer. " well what happened ma'm"-"wait wait wait sorry to interrupt you but my middle name isn't Jane, I don't have a middle name" I said butting in from the man.

"I DON'T CARE I USED IT FOR DRAMATIC AFFECT!, now let the man speak" Bella said fluttering her eyelashes. "well-um me and your friend here had a run in on the street and she helped my me collect my things" he said quite curtly "so there's no need to be angry with her miss, she was only being polite" he smiled looking at me.

"well in that case, everything ok! as long as you didn't hurt yourself?" she said holding his arm. His Big and muscular arm . Annie! get it to together women! "No I'm fine, I wouldn't want to keep you any longer" he chuckled "miss" he nodded at me.

he walked across the foyer and opened the door. "WAIT!" I rummaged through my bag to find one of my business cards I had made when I fist became a actress. "give me a call sometime, I'm sorry I'm so busy but I'd love to have chat sometime" I said blushing. "I'd like that" he said and with that he opened the door and walked into the busy streets.

"OMG YOU-YOU GOT A DATE WI-WITH THA-THAT! ..HOLY HOTNESS BATMAN" Bella screamed.

_a/n _

_so hai yea this is my new story? leave a comment! Thanks for people who have already read and favoured it means a lot thank you! I'll try to update every couple of days, at most a week. thanks for reading! _

_unicorn x_


	3. chapter 2: wait he doesn't have name?

Bella was right I had Just gave a super hunk my number, I would've never done that to any other man. but something felt right doing it. Off the stage I'm quite shy, some people don't understand it but when I'm up on that stage, lights and applause all my fears and anxiety just fly away.

"So does have a name" Bella asked raising an eyebrow. No he didn't, I mean what kind of person doesn't have a name? What of mother doesn't even name their god damn child! or maybe you didn't ask him? my subconscious piped up, oh yea so maybe he did have a name! "I'll be right back" I called running through the doors, I could hear shouts of protest coming from Bella.

I could barely he see him, running into the winter air he was just about to turn a corner. I dodged between the hustle and bustle of the city. "hey!" I caught up to him. he spun around and raised an eyebrow. "ma'am?" "I-I never got your name" I said gasping for air between words. he chuckled, a low deep chuckle that was kinda hot.. ANNIE! get it together girl!.. "Steve, my names Steve" he smiled. "Annie.. as Bella pointed out" I laughed awkwardly.

Steve raised out his hand "its nice to meet you Annie" he said, his blue eyes shining. I took has hand and felt shocks of electricity shoot through my arm, oh gosh his hand is so warm and big..Annie! for god sake how old are you? 15?! But yet my hand seemed to fit perfectly into his, it felt good, really good. Ok Annie maybe let go of the poor man's hand your probably freaking him out by holding his hand for more than 10 seconds. "heh-um yes you too.. Look I gotta get back, call me sometime" I said blushing yet again.

he waved as I ran back to the theater, Bella was waiting for me in the foyer reading one of the programs . "Steve" I said holding my knees gasping for air. "huh?" Bella asked looking confused. "Mr. hunk, his names Steve" I said catching up to her.

"oh cool, we better get rehearsing James isn't in today so we're just running over lines". James was the director and a childhood friend, I was so glad when I found out he'd be directing. Me, Bella and James had been so close since kindergarten so it was great we got to work together even though me and Bella fought like cat and dog with James in the middle regretting he ever said hello to us all those years ago in Kindergarten class.

"So why were you shouting at me when I came in?" I asked "well I saw you come in with -steve and I wanted to make an entrance" she said looking quite proud of herself, we both laughed "always the performer" I smiled at her.

we sat on the edge of the stage with the rest of the cast and ran through lines, but Macbeth twasn't on my mind twis tother sir on my mind.. Ok so maybe Macbeth had gone to my head.

_a/n_

_ooh two days in a row, you should be proud! please hold the applause! first of all who liked my Shakespearean language?_

_ I'm sorry its kinda stupid but I haven't read Macbeth in a year so I'm kinda rusty.. Anyway sorry this was kinda a filler chapter but I wanted to show there was a bit more to the character of Annie to 'OC' because to mean she is no other character!-snap- _

_but I promise there will be some captain america-ie goodness soon!_

_thanks for reading_

_unicorn x _


	4. Chapter 3: Last Friday night

"Kay guys its four, home time " Bella announced I think she felt important taking over from James for the day. Bless. "hey Annie, Bella!" Naomi, another cast member; came jogging over. I'd grown close to her over the weeks of rehearsing the show. She was a lovely girl but on the random side but funny and nice never the less. "you coming for drinks with us?" she said wiggling her eyebrows. It had always been a tradition in our drama company the Friday before our show we'd go out and get wasted, because after that for the next two weeks we'd be doing nothing but acting and sleeping.

"sure! bells you up for a drink?" I turned to Bella. She rolled her eyes dramatically and linked arms with me and Naomi, "Did you really have to ask?" we all laughed. "yo ladies wait up!" Jacob, I liked to call him my husband because we're married in the play, it does get you out of sticky situations in the night club when a drunk guy's all over you. "well hurry up then dearie" I winked at him. we walked out arm in arm into the night air.

we walked into the nearest bar and took our coats off. "Hey guys!" Amelia skipped over, another cast member she had worked backstage with props for the day so she got off early. "I got us a booth and drinks! c'mon better start drinking I'm waaaay ahead of you" she giggled. we made our way to the booth and sat down. I was just about to take a sip of my of my beer when my phone rang.

"hello?" "um hello, its Steve" I blushed even by the sound of his deep voice. "oh hi Steve " "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow..with me?" OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD ANNIE KEEP COOL "yes that would be lovely thank you" "great what about Papa Jones at 7?" "ok I'll see you then" " goodbye Annie" "bye!". even him saying my name made shivers run down my spine. I locked my phone smiling like an idiot forgetting the other four idiots sitting beside me.

"OH MY GOD MR HUNK OF HUNKY-NESS OF HUNKTOWN JUST CALLED YOU..WHAT HE WANT?" Bella screamed after spitting a mouthful of her beer out. "who?" Amelia and Jacob said in unison, "this guy I ran into today, he asked me out to dinner tomorrow" I said grinning like a fool. "ooh! Annie's got a date" Jacob said pinching my cheeks, "uh get off! it's just dinner" I said slapping his hand away. "well it looks like we have another thing to drink to" Amelia cheered. "I propose a toast" Bella announced, we all raised our bottles "to Annie's sex life, we all hope it comes back from the dead!" Bella shouted, too loud for my liking, even though I had to join in the giggles I was holding back. Amelia went to get some shots while me, Bella and Jake downed our beers.

many drinks later..

I love dancing, I love singing! I love everything! "another drink Annie?" Bella shouted at me over the music of the band, "yes please!". Ok so maybe I was a little tipsy but nothing I couldn't handle, I had watched Jake do his embarrassing dance for the last 10 minutes when I had to step in and try a go. "one more drink and we should go" Jake shouted in my ear, I nodded and danced along with Jake. Bella handed me a beer, I nodded thanks towards her.

We stumbled out of the bar laughing. "ok-ok I uh I gotta go home now" Jake slurred "ah No stay at mine hun!" I shouted at him, "sssh! no-no I gotta go..home yea home" Jake said stumbling down the street. we walked in the opposite direction just enjoying being drunk when Bella spurted out "hey! hey lets call Steve " she giggled "uh I uh I don't think that's a good idea bells" I said, she placed her finger over my lips "ssh ssh we're calling Steve she smiled. giggling opening my bad and fishing out my phone. It was only half 11. I pressed call the last number that called me

"steeeveee! Steve! Steve!" I laughed, I glanced at the girls Bella and Naomi we're laughing so much I think they we're going to piss themselves and I couldn't see Amelia. "Annie?" he sounded like he had been sleeping, it sounded so sexy like almost a growl. "Steve, Steve shhh! be quiet!" "Annie? what's going on? are-""shh! Steve! " "what?" "Hi!" I was on the verge of fainting I was laughing so much. "Annie have you been drinking?" he asked, he sounded worried. "NO HOW COULD YOU INSINUATE SUCH A THING?! HOW DARE YOU! WELL I NEVE-well yes a bit maybe" I giggled.

he sighed "where are you?", Amelia screamed, she was lying on the ground laughing, I was wondering where got to.."what was that?" he sounded panicked God this man was a bag of emotions! "oh that was just Amelia" I said "now I'm lying on the cold hard ground oh!" she shouted. "OH I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE YOU WALKED IN!" we joined in. "Annie! where are you!" Steve asked. "we're like near the theater" I said trying not to laugh at Naomi humping air and winking at me. "ok stay there I'm coming to pick you up."

oh gosh he was picking me up! I felt kinda nervous but the alcohol soon took the nerves, we stumbled towards the theater finishing our tribute to Taylor swift.

_a/n _

_hai! so did you like it? I'm sorry if I'm not very good at drunk writing but I haven't been drunk many times and when I have been drunk I haven't really been taking notes:3_

_so thanks for reading!_

_unicorn x_


	5. Chapter 4: hangovers are not nice

My head..My head oh my god. It feels like a football game is going on in my head. The pain reaches from my forehead to right at the back of my head and I'm still wearing my clothes from last night But its a miracle itself I'm actually in my own home. I was expecting to wake up in a gutter somewhere.

groaning I turn onto my side, why is there pills and water on my bedside table? I don't remember putting them there, but saying that I don't remember most things after 8 pm. Maybe drunk Annie somehow has become interested in my heath? I need to get out of these clothes and get something to eat. Most people throw up with hangovers but I'm always hungry when hung over. I roll out of bed in search for some clean and comfy clothes. I put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. I open my bedroom door to bright sunlight and oh my god. The memories of last night come flooding back as the man sitting at my breakfast bar smiles at me.

Oh god why? I mean even an intoxicated state I should have knew calling a hot guy I only just met was a bad idea right? I can see he's not angry, how can he not be angry? I'd be pissed if Bella drunk called me and I had to pick her up. I can see the amusement in his eyes. "good morning Annie" he says stiffing a laugh. I sigh "look Steve I'm so-"Annie it's fine we all drink sometime, I'm just glad you called me and didn't end up in a gutter somewhere" he says calmly. "still its not like I'd do this with any other man I just met yesterday but.. I don't know, I uh I just feel safe around you I guess" I blush avoiding eye contact.

He laughed, but it was like a knowing laugh, weird. "well I like looking after people especially you" he said lightly blushing. Wait did he blush? I didn't know men blushed! it was possibly the most adorable thing I have ever seen. "heh thanks" I said blushing even more, I probably looked like a tomato. "but still I'm a very sorry for making come and pick me up" I said awkwardly laughing.

"it was no problem, it was the most fun I have had in a while, your quite funny when your intoxicated" he chuckled "even though it took twenty minutes to find out what your addresses was because and I quote how pretty the street was" he was near to bursting out laughing. I sat down next to him and I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Annie?" I looked up from my hands. "yea Steve "do..uh do you remember anything what you said to me last night?" he said looking serious.

"only calling you then nothing, why? should I?" oh gosh what did I say. "nothing just funny little things" he smiled. "Look I better get going I have work today but I'll see you later yes?" he said pulling his jacket on. "oh yes! heh" I walked him to my door. "thanks again Steve"

"it was my pleasure miss" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and closed the door. He kissed me, he actually kissed me. Okay so it was only on the cheek but it was a kiss. I felt my cheek wow. HE KISSED ME!

_a/n_

_woop woop kissing!_

_thanks for reading! Lol short an I know but I'm tired ok?_

_unicorn x_


	6. Chapter 5: coma dreams

I smooth out my dress as I look in the mirror. I don't look too bad, the black dress hugs my curves and the grey shawl draped around my shoulders make my long auburn hair look half decant. But saying that..I look like I'm going to a funeral! Oh god he's going to think I'm so morbid! I'm going on a date with a really hot guy and I look like somethings died! _your self-respect maybe?_ my subconscious buts in. I need to get changed! I glance at my watch crap! 6:40! I haven't got time, well here goes nothing .. I grab my keys and head out the door.

It's not like I'm completely useless in the dating game, I'm just a little rusty I mean its been what? six months since my last..ahem. I'm just nervous that's all. I'm sure of it, there's just a small part of brain that knows something is a little weird. Memories tease in the back of my head, what did I say to him last night?! I have to get it out of him by the end of the night. I turned the corner to a dainty Italian restaurant, I've only been a few times but the food's nice and its has a warm friendly vibe to it.

And there he is, wow he looks good, he's wearing a pair of dark jeans, a cotton shirt and an open blazer. He looks good enough to eat.. I dwell on the thought for the long and shake my head. He is facing away from me so I tapped him on the shoulder. he quickly turned around and looked down at me, well not so much down because of the shoes I wearing that adds a couple of inches.

"wow you look..amazing" he says wide-eyed. I blush at his comment, god what is it with man and making me blush? "heh thanks..you don't too bad yourself?"I say going redder than a tomato. "thank you miss, are you ready to go in?" he smiles, taking my hand gently. oh gosh skin on skin, my hand fits perfectly into..Annie! you haven't answered the poor man!

"oh heh yes" I laugh awkwardly and look to the ground. He tugs on my hand and leads me into the restaurant. "table for two, under Rodgers" he says to the maître d'. Rodgers, rings a bell, I swear to god things are getting freaky round here...Maybe this is just a whole conspiracy, maybe this is just a coma dream, I fell down the stairs last week, I could be in a coma. I mean how else would I being on a date with..with well how Bella put it ' '

"um Annie?" Steve looks at me utterly confused, I shake my head, to rid of the thoughts running round my head "oh uh sorry miles away" I smile at him. "no problem" he takes my hand and leads me to our table, its a dark wooden tables with a candle stick in the middle of it. two dark wooden chair sitting each side. "here" I sit down and he pushes me in, "thank you" I smile at him. "my pleasure" he says sitting opposite me.

"so Steve.. Steve Rodgers, tell me about yourself"

_a/n_

_okay, okay its kinda short but its the weekend! and I've been celebrating wales's in the six nations woo!_

_okay well keep reading, shit should go down soon...I hope!_

_unicorn x_


	7. Chapter 6: fortune cookies

damn this man was good, I knew there was something different about him. I knew it! And I could see he was hiding it. I'm good at reading people. It was standard date talk, his likes, dislikes, hobbies. Granted he a huge amount it common, he liked reading, I liked reading. A lot. I said the type of books I liked but I did leave out the fact I was in the high school book club. Yeah, that's not really something I want share on a first date.

I knew one question could hold answer my questions. "so Steve what do you do for a living?" I said holding my wine glass. He looked around..HA! I had got him! yes! finally I could find out this weird feeling I've had. I bet he's like spy or...or a hit-man or a mob boss! "I'm in..was in the army" he said frowning slightly. Oh...well I wasn't expecting that. "was?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"I was in the army but I'm in a new quarter now, not on the front line" he explained. I did explain the big.. muscly..manly arms he had. Oh god I'm doing it again. "oh that sounds fun" I shook my head of my dirty thoughts and concentrated on Steve "yea, it is" he chuckled, God I loved that sound..it was so..hot. ANNIE! get it together woman!

"so do you like working at the theater " oh he is good..I liked talking about the theater .a lot. "yes, yes I do, its hard work sometimes but its all worth it in the end when your up their entertaining , you get this kind of rush, being up there. Its like nerves and excitement at the same time and its just a wonderful feeling and I-oh gosh I'm rambling" I chuckled "please feel free to stop me at anytime" I smiled. "Its fine, its easy to see you have a real passion for acting" he says smiling, showing off his great smile. "yes, I do" I smile.

The rest of the date went quite smoothly, I talked more about the theater and our show, he even said he would love to come to see it. I blushed and said I'd love for him to come. He talked about the books he liked, he liked a lot of war books. Which seems understandable having worked in the army. we finished our meals and walked out. "may I walk you home?" he said curtly, I blushed AGAIN. "yes, I'd like that"

we carried on talking, about random stuff, I talked about my childhood and being raised in New York. I didn't press about his past, it felt like a touchy subject so I didn't ask about it. "uh Steve " I said stealing a glance up to him. "yes Annie?" he smiled, "what did I say to you last night..apart from the ground being pretty?" I said, probably looking redder than a tomato. We got to my door, "you'll soon find out" he said winking, "what the hell does that mean!" I gasped and put a hand on my mouth. Oh god I said that out loud. he laughed, like a proper side spitting laugh..why was he laughing?!

"your different" he said shaking his head, "in a good way" he added. "the answer will come to who is patient" he said knowingly, god this man is like a fortune cookie. "Ok" I huffed.

"goodnight Annie" he said walking down the hallway and disappearing around the corner.


	8. Chapter 7: Bare Legs

"so how was the date" "what was he wearing?" "did he pay? I hoped he paid" "did he kiss you?"

I had literally had placed on foot inside the theater. Our show started tomorrow so we had Sunday rehearsals. "did the date go well? "oh god I hoped you wore something nice" "did he sleep with you? I will kill him if he had his way with you..that bastard".

"GUYS! one question at a time" Naomi, Amelia and Jacob looked at each other. "did he sleep with you?" they said in unison.

I just stared at them. I mean yea he was hot, but what kind of receptacle women sleeps with someone on their first date? "no I did not sleep with him" I said stressing each word. "good I would've kicked his ass if he touched you" he said smugly. I mean Jacob isn't the most biggest man out there. scratch that he is very skinny. I could kick his ass. me and the other girls stared at him in disbelief and started laughing.

Looking fake hurt and placing a hand over his heart, "well its nice to know what you really think of me" he turned and walked into the auditorium. We giggled and followed in. The set looked great, the wide stage was turned into a balcony where two offices each side sat. All the seats were out, the theater could hold about 200 with the chairs down on the stalls.

"HEY BITCHES" we looked over to see James, arms outstretched standing on the stage. "miss me?" he said smiling coming down to meet us. "eh" I shrugged my shoulders. "hey!" he said slapping my arm, "without me this show would be a complete shit fest" he said proudly. "yeah, yeah, whatever gets you to sleep at night babe" I said pinching his cheek. He slapped me off and huffed like a 6-year-old. "fine let's get to work, the rest of the cast are in the dressing rooms. We're doing a dress rehearsal, you have an hour and ten to get ready, chop chop!"he shouted shooing us into the wings.

_3 hours later.._

"ANNIE!" I groaned, I had only just sat down in the stalls. I wasn't on for another half an hour. "coffee run?" James smiled at me. "no look at me" I gestured to my pink knee-length sun dress. "ah you be fine!, just put a jacket on" he waved me away. "fine what's the orders?" I sighed, standing up and smoothing out my dress.

I slipped on my summer jacket I had stored in my dressing room with some white converse. Ok I was going to look silly walking out side in February in a summer dress but at least I was getting a hot chocolate out of it.

I walked out of the theatre and headed to the nearest café, luckily there was one just a minute down the street. It was freezing and the winter wind whipped round my legs to the point of them shaking. I quickly walked past the people rushing from one end of the street the other and made into the café in what I thought was a record time. I shivered, damn it was cold. I stood in the long line, I was quite happy with the slow pace the line was moving at. I could enjoy the benefits of central heating on my legs before I had to venture out once again.

I ordered my coffees and waited for them curtly. there must have been about 7 cups all together, I had a full bag full. I braced myself for the windchill and quickly made my way back to theater and warmth. I got the doors of the theater when I was faced with a problem. I had the coffee bag in one hand and my phone and wallet in the other. I cursed under my breath. "need some help" A smug voice came from behind me. "yes, yes thank you" I didn't bother to turn around to talk to him, my mind was think how this freaking bag was burning the fuck out of my hand.

I walked into the foyer and he followed in. I turned around to thank him. I recognize him, I think he's been on the news. He was like the really rich guy, with that suit thingy. Oh god his name! whats his name? that's gonna bug me now. "hi I'm tony.. Tony stark" he smiled. STARK! I knew it! aha! oh yea smile and talk Annie. "hi..well um thanks for the door" I smiled. "if you don't mind me, asking is your name Annie?" I furrowed my brows in confusion.. How'd he know my name?

"yes, yes it is" I said worryingly "how can I help you?" I asked. he shook his head "oh nothing, I just wanted to see what you looked like" I looked up and down me. I felt exposed wearing this dress. "your quite the looker" he smiled. "um thanks?" I said utterly confused. "well good day" he nodded and opened the door and exited.

what the fuck was that about?!

a/n

ooh iron man!

_okai so that was kinda a filler but! but next chapter we're gonna get some action...not that type of action you dirty minded people..they've only been on one date! tut tut _

_so keep reading, and thanks for 1000 reads! I mean like oh my god thank you!_

_unicorn _

_x_


	9. Chapter 8: one trip to the bank

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home all the change I spent on you!" Naomi screeched. "where are the times gone baby? it's all gone, where are the plans we made for two?" me and Amelia joined sitting next to her in the stalls. "if happy ever after did exist, I wish I was holding" "GIRLS!" James shouted up from the stage. We slid down our chairs and started laughing like school girls.

My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket, "hello?" I answered. "Hi Annie, come meet me at the bank, I need to get money then get some food for tonight and I don't know what we're making" Bella said, nearly too fast for me to understand. She was coming over my apartment to make dinner, a kind of pre celebration of the show. "Okay give me 5 minutes and I'll be there" I said standing up and making my way downstairs.

James was marking out a fight scene he had put of for weeks and it had taken ages do to three moves. "hey james I'm nipping out to meet Bella, I'll be back in half hour k?" I asked hoping the scene hadn't got to him. "yea yea yea" he said waving me away but not really paying attention.

I walked through the auditorium and fayer and through the doors again to the chilling winds against my bare legs. I wrapped my jacket round myself and jogged up the street to third national bank on the corner. I seen Bella at the end of the line, twiddling some of her blonde hair.

"hey" I greeted her, she turned round and smiled "hey anna banana" she said. we laughed I had always liked that nickname. "how long have you been here?" I said looking over her shoulder at the long line to the cashiers behind the windows. "um quite a while, the line hasn't been going very fast" Bella sighed. We stood in a comfortable silence waiting for the line to thin. Jeez it was going slow.

And then there as an almighty bang or a crash, I couldn't really make sense of the noise but it was loud, very loud. people screamed and ducked to floor. I didn't know what was going on until I turned round and seen people with guns in the café across the street. Oh my god! guns? what was it a robbery? before I had time to figure out what the fuck was going on I heard another bang, but this one was close, very close.

I glanced back round to see the man who was a couple of people in front of us, holding a gun in the air."Everybody get the fuck down now!" he shouted. I frozen for a couple of seconds until I could feel Bella tugging me down beside her. we had been told to keep our heads down and to be quiet. I sneaked a glance up, they're were five men from the line holding big guns heading towards the door leading to the cashiers booth. Two of them stayed at the door and the other three went in.

"Annie get your head down!" Bella whispered urgently. I did what she said but was too late because I could already hear footsteps coming towards us. "get up bitch" the man snarled, I slowly rose, trying to stifle the sob I had in my throat. He was taller than me, but not by much. He smiled at me, but it wasn't a smile I would want to see, it was an evil smile. He slapped me, I could instantly feel the sting on my cheek and the cool tear running down my cheek. "you or your friend move again and you will regret it" he said making the last four words very clear, coming too near into my face.

"sit down" he said coldly. I slowly sat down next to Bella, she looked at me with remorse in her eyes. I could feel the tears coming down my cheek. I was crying? I don't recall crying.

There was another bang and the two men went towards the door and cursed. "we agreed we wouldn't kill anyone" one man said quietly to the other. "well things change, we do what we need to do" the other man said harshly. I stared wide-eyed at Bella as a tear ran down her face. I heard a car screech down the road, god I hope its the police. There was some shouting outside and some slamming of doors. The doors sounded too big to be car, It must have been a van.

the two men kept talking and I lifted my head slowly to try to catch some of their conversation. But suddenly they stopped. Fear gripped me, why would they just stop mid sentence? I tried thinking over possibilities but I was stopped by a sudden sharp pain from the back of my head. My hair! My hairs being pulled, I tried not the scream as the immense pain ran down my neck. I pushed against the wall with two big hands on both my shoulders.

"what did I say about talking?" he snarled. I can't die now, I'm too young! I mean there's so much I haven't done yet, get married, have children, grow old, putting up with James' bad puns for god sake! I heard a click of a gun, like it was being loaded. Oh god, I can't breathe. I Feel sick. he grinned as he placed the cold gun to the side of my head. I sobbed, the tears steamed down my face.

"say goodbye bi-" before he could answer the doors beside us blew to the sides. the man jumped to the side taking me with him. He had one hand on the gun digging into the side of my head and the other holding my hands painfully to my back. I still had my eyes closed, flinching at the man pushing into my back.

"put the gun down" A familiar voice said, but it was harsh and cold. I opened my eyes, and blinked away the tears, and I looked into the powder blue eyes of...of captain america?! I..I mean I'm sure it was.. it couldn't be. Time seemed to slow, as I put the pieces together.

Steve?

_to be continued..._

_oooh drama! hoped you liked it!_

_unicorn x_


	10. Chapter 9: Damn Hospitals

I can't breathe, its like somethings wrapped around my ribs. My sight is getting blurry and My head is thumping. My eyes are getting heavy, and I feel really sleepy. It feels like the time I got run over by that car when I was a kid..and the man who helped me. Oh god blue eyes..blonde hair..the smile..the laugh. Fuck.

I feel myself falling to the ground and the last thing I see is the captain running towards me. then sweet darkness embraces me.

I don't know how it feels to be dead. I mean what living person does? Expect on those tv shows where they're like "oh Mary Jesus! Lordy I could see a light and I walked towards it and there was Jesus riding a unicorn!". I knew I wasn't dead because I could feel things. you can't feel things when your dead right?

The memories come flooding back then, the bank , the man , the gun. And then there's him. He was the man who saved me that night. I never got to thank him. He had always been my hero. But he was actually a hero.

I WENT ON A FUCKING DATE WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA!?

oh my god. I mean wow, maybe that's why he never really said anything about his job I mean who would say on a first date they're a superhero? And that does explain the Tony Stark incident. didn't they work in a team or something run buy the government. Apparently it was that team who caused all that damage in downtown.

It was all over the news a couple of months ago but was put down to mad fan theories like the one about sponge bob is actually about a insane child.

Once I had finished thinking about sponge bob, which was a while because I used to love that show. I became more aware of my surroundings, I was in a soft bed with light covers on top of me. I was still wearing my summer dress. I could hear a faint beeping in the background and a strong smell of bleach filled my nose.

One word came into mind : hospital. Or Bella had a makeover with some industry strength bleach and a heart rate machine. My eyes were heavy and I felt groggy. I groaned as I lifted my eyes.

Aw I was hoping Bella had re decorated. Damn I hated hospitals. I pushed myself up the bed. The room was bright with white walls. What had happened that was so bad that I was in a hospital? "you fainted" speak of the devil..

I turned to see Steve sitting in a chair close to my bed. His face etched with concern and beauty and amazing-ness and Annie calm down. My mouth formed an 'O'. "Bella's fine as well" he nodded. Oh god I didn't even think of her. "D-did anyone else get hurt" I croaked out looking down and my fingers.

I heard him sigh and looked up to his face, He looked a mix of angry and sad. "yes, someone..someone got shot" he said, his voice uneven. I sat in shock. I couldn't speak, words wouldn't come out. I looked down at my knotted fingers, but I felt a finger tip my chin up. "if anything happened to you..I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" he said, in all seriousness.

"thank you" I said quietly looking into the sea of blue of his eyes. He looked at me with amusement and confusion "for what?" he asked.

"for being my hero" I said before closing in on him and letting my lips meet his.

_a/n_

_yay! kissing, that was kinda hard to write because I don't know what its like to fait so I had to pretend ;P and horrah they're kissing and don't worry this isn't the end! there is much more to come so keep a look out. I would like to thank each and every one of you for reading!_

_unicorn x_


	11. Chapter 10: what the hell is courting?

Fireworks. It was like fireworks were going of in my stomach. It took a couple of seconds for the initial shock to disappeared from his body and he relaxed. It just felt right doing it. Like were I belonged.

But before too long he broke off, he looked so adorable flustered with a light blush across his cheeks. "we're in a hospital" he said, his voice husky. I giggled "I always hated hospitals" I sated. I sat up in the bed. "so are we going to talk about..you know me" he gestured to his body. his amazing, hot, sexy and we're back off point.

"whats there to talk about?" I shrugged "you're a 70 year old super solider who fights crime" I said nonchalantly. He laughed and nodded "well I'm glad we got that sorted out" he chuckled, focus Annie! don't swoon at his laugh!..again.

"yes me too" I smiled. He reached up and stoked a piece of hair out of my face. "I should be the one thanking you" he said softly. before I could ask about what he said, a women wearing blue scrubs and one of the most scariest smiles I eve seen. You know the ones were they look like they're cheeks have been stapled ? yea that kind of smile.

"oh good you're awake!" she beamed, she took the clipboard from the end of my bed and scanned it. "well it looks like you're a ok! you can go home after your test's come back in about" she glanced at the watch on her chest "half an hour? if your feeling fine Miss Mcleath?" I nodded "I feel fine, just a sore head" I smiled weakly at her.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone now" looking at Steve a little too long. "gooday" she nodded. There was a thought than ran through my head and I thought what hell ah? "um steve" I looked towards him. "yes Annie?" he answered. "um well this is going to sound odd and if it doesn't make scene than that's fine I mean I did hit my head so maybe this is just me rambling on but" he looked quite amused at my verbal outburst. "are you friends with tony stark?" all the amusement drained from his face within a second.

he sighed "sadly yes, why?" he said raising an eyebrow. "well I think he might followed me from work to a café and back to work then said I was 'quite the looker" I said making speech marks in the air with the last part. He groaned and put his head in his hand. "damn it stark" he said under his breath. "anything wrong?" I said looking down to see his face.

He sighed again "no, nothing" he said looking up smiling "I uh told him I was going on a date..with you and he must have tracked you down.. I'm so sorry Annie" oh he said my name shivers!

"no, no its quite alright, I mean I was quite confused when he knew my name and all but nothing that bothered me" I said smiling. he took my hands and looked me in the eyes. "so Annie, now that you know..about the uh..job" he laughed awkwardly "would I be able to" a slight blush appeared on his cheeks "would I be able to court you".

It took me a while to figure out what courting meant but when I did my eyes widened. my mouth went dry and words wouldn't come out of my mouth. "um ah uh" I stumbled. damn it brain! I nodded and blushed.

and that was the day I agreed to date Captain America.

Jeez I would never thought I would say that.

_woo dating!_

_yay so yea thanks for reading!_

_unicorn x_


	12. Authors note, sorry!

hello readers!

So normally I'd take Saturday off and then as normal post a chapter on Sunday But I'm feeling like utter poo today, so I won't be updating and you might not get a chapter tomorrow..sorry!

I'd rather wait until I'm better and can give you the best of my ability than it being

lol steve is so hot lol OMG ITS IRON MAN! dun dun dun I AM IRON MAN. god I love acdc.

Because my brain is like mush at the moment, so please bare with me!

love you all and thanks for reading!

unicorn x


	13. Chapter 11: papa!

we sat in a comfortable silence, I needed to ask questions but questions could wait. I just liked the warmth of his hand on mine, and the light blush across his sculptured cheeks.

I jumped when the doors flew open, I was hoping it was the creepy nurse or a doctor saying I could go home. But sadly the 56 yr old man I saw in front of me was not a doctor. It was my dad. Well adoptive, A family friend who took me in when my mother passed away when I was 12. He had always been there for me as a kid and he was more than happy to take me in. his wife passed away not so long before my mother and if felt nice being with someone who knows what loss feels like.

"ah c'è il mio bambino! come stai? Hanno detto che eri in una rapina in banca? Oh Mia figlia! Ti sei fatto male? Hanno eseguire test su di te?" his hands failing after every few words. As you may have guessed he's Italian, he came to the us in the 70's from Italy. "papa english please?" I groaned.

"sorry darling, how are you! How badly are you hurt? Have they run tests on you yet?! where the doctor?!" he yelled. "dad you just repeated what you said in English I'm fine, just a sore head and some scratches they only brought me here to see if I was ok, and I am! so stop worrying!" I huffed.

his eyes softened "I just wanted to know my bambino was safe" He calmly said. his eyes wandered to the man holding his daughters hand. he pointed to steve. "who's this" he said with a eyebrow raised. I was just about to explain to him when steve stood up and offered his hand "I'm steve, a friend of your daughters, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McClean" he said formally.

dad looked as he was about to cry and gladly took Steves hand "it's not McClean, its Noia but you can call me frank" he smiled. steve looked a little confused at dads outburst, But I knew this is what he'd been asking for since I was about 16. A nice boy to bring home. "finally! Bambino! you've found a boy! I was starting to think you played for the other team" he shuddered dramaticly. "daaad" I groaned and my put my head in my hands."sorry Bambino, I'll leave you two it, as long as you are ok?" he asked concern washed over his face.

"Yea dad I'm fine, get back to the shop. I'll see you tomrrow yes?" I nodded. "yes! I can't wait to see my girl on stage" he leaned over and pichned of my cheeks. "Im so proud" he said wisfully and kissed the top of my head. "ti amo Bambino" wispered in my ear, and stood up sraight beside me. "love you too dad" I smiled. "Its was very nice meeting you steve" walking over to him he gave his hand out to shake, and winked at me. Steve stood up and took his hand "as was meeting you Frank" he nodded. I waved him out. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"well he's interesting" I heard him chuckle. "Interesting is not the word I'd use" I muttered.

_a/n_

_yea I know its short and we're still in the damn hospital, but I'm sick and I need sleep! I promise tomrrow's with be a reasonable length and wont be IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL. That's one thing me and Annie have in common, I HATE HOSPITALS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M WRITING ABOUT ONE! ok too much painkillers me thinks!_

_weeell thanks for reading!_

_unicorn_

_x_


	14. Chapter 12: he picked the long version

Finally a doctor comes in with my tests, they we're all fine and he hands me my discharge forms to sign, I start singing when Steve's phone starts ringing, he glances at the screen and sighs. "I'll be two minutes" he grumbles and walks out of the ward. I shrug and carry on signing these stupid forms.

2 forms later Steve reemerged, and sits beside me. "everything ok?" I ask causally. He smiles and nods "yeah just Tony asking how you are" "oh that's oddly nice of him, he doesn't seem like the caring type" I mutter. He chuckled and runs a hand through his blonde hair "he isn't but him and the team have taken a liking to you". I raise an eyebrow "the team?" I ask.

"you can ask questions later, now get singing so we can get out of this damn hospital" he says repeating what I said when waking up. "ok, ok" I say smiling like a crazy women signing the last of the papers.

Everything sorted, I hand in the papers and walk out of that god forsaken hospital. "d'you want me to take you home" Steve said smiling, _obvious_ amused at me skipping out of the hell hole. "oh" I realized I must havecame in a ambulance "yes please" I laughed awkwardly. "ok" he took my hand and started walking. You'd think I'd get over whole the skin on skin thing yet but no I near fainting and it's got nothing to do with my concussion.

we got to my door and I pulled out my keys, "may I come in?" he asked _cautiously_ . "yes, yes come in" I said pushing the door open. He followed me in, and Instantly blushed as I remember the last time he was in my apartment. "I'm gonna get changed, I'll be 2 minutes" I said pointing my bedroom "ok" he smiled.

I quickly jogged into my room, I needed to get out of these dirty sweaty clothes. Ok it's not like I can put on pjamas, because well that's just weird. I change from my dress into a t-shirt and a loose pair of jeans. I don't even dare how my face looks in the mirror having being slapped, cried on, and a gun push in it my face must be baring the brunt of the attack.

I quietly shut the door, and walked down the hallway. He was sitting on my couch, miles away, thinking I guess. "ok so questions" I stated. "questions" he nodded. I stared at him for a while, my mind went blank and I kinda glazed over. "questions?" he asked amused. um ok questions? what questions was I..oh fuck I've forgotten. I mean they've been on my mind all day and now. Now I forget them.

I huffed "I can't think of any" looking down at floor. "you think of one to ask me and it might jog my thoughts" I asked. "ok then, why don't you have the same last name as your father?" he asked, lowering his head to look into my eyes. "do you want the short version or long?" he raised an eyebrow. "there's two versions?" he asked amused. "yes, short version is plain and simple, but the long version is a bit of a downer so I don't tell it to everyone I met"

"well tell the long version and I'll try not to get down about it" he smiled, I smiled because he smiled. Jesus I am so cheesy . I breathed in, it had been a long time since I had explained the 'long version'. " OK so when I was 12 my mom got cancer, and It was really bad. She was so ill, sometimes she wouldn't get out of bed for days. The kemo, took everything out of her, but it didn't work, the cancer was too progressed. she was given three months to live, she either could chance it with more kemo or live out her last days. She chose the latter, we went traveling, she spent a lot of time with me, but not a lot with my father."

"She passed away when I was 13. My dad took it bad, started drinking, getting angry. one day I came home latter from school because of drama club, when I got home he had drunk a lot, and got angry I was late and said drama, the only thing that made me happy, was a waste of time. I shouted back at him and he hit me and left me knocked out until I woke up the following morning."

I breathed in to stifle a sob "he'd get more angry everyday, and hit me for the smallest thing. I stopped trying to fight back. He was bigger than me. He'd hit me, kick me. He started using his belt. I suffered in silence for another two years" breath out. "one night he came home drunk, very drunk and he came looking for me, I was in the kitchen so I hid under the table"..

_flashback_

_BANG he's back I turn off the kettle I had heated up to make tea. "where are you? you little bitch!" He slurred. He's been drinking again. It's always worse when he drinks. "you little whore get here now!" I hear something smash, it glass. I look around, the table. I crouch under the wooden table and dig my nails into the tables legs praying he won't find me. _

_I hear him stomp down the hallway into the kitchen. I see his big boots, I'm so scared. My eyes sting as they fill with tears. I see his foot turn to walk out and I relax and shift from one foot to another. I hit the table leg, shit! he stops and turns round and bends down._

_ I can smell the whiskey on his breath, he smiles a wide toothed evil smile. "there you are! you little slut!" he pulls me out by my hair. I try not to scream out in pain but I've learned if I make noise he just enjoys it more, it will go on for longer. _

_"you. are nothing" he slurs at me. I squirm under his strong hold on my hair. "please...please" I sob. He throws me roughly on the floor and kicks my side "you little shit!" kick "you ruined my life" kick "you killed your mother!" kick. _

_"I...I didn't kill mommy, she was ill" I whispered and instantly regretted it, he picked me up and grasped hold of my neck and slammed me against the wall. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he snarled. he slapped me. _

_I could taste the blood in my mouth. "I'm sorry" I sobbed. he threw me back on the floor and kicked me a couple more times. "stay there on the floor where you belong you little whore." he snarled. He walked out of the kitchen, I heard him stomp up the stairs. probably to bed. I started to cry, my body was in so much pain._

_I stumbled to my feet and fell to the counter. I straightened out. and limped out of the kitchen. Looked at the mirror in the dining room, I i had bruises on my face, a bloody lip and a swollen eyebrow. I looked like I had come out of a warzone. I'm scared what he'll do next, this isn't what daddies do. I need to get out._

_I walk out of the house still, limping and go to the only man I should call dad. Frankie, the man I've known all my life and who loved me back. He can help, he always does._

_end of flashback_


	15. Chapter 13: so what's the long version?

"I was done with suffering in silence. It's not what I do. I was so scared to tell anybody, so scared he'd get in trouble. I knew he did awful things to me, things that a father should never do to their child but at the end of the day he was still dad. And I still loved him" I sighed.

"but I couldn't deal with the pain anymore, I decided if he loved me he wouldn't hurt me. I mean we don't intend to hurt the ones we love right?" I didn't glance at his expression, I hadn't talked about in so long, it felt good to vent my feelings for once.

"I ran to Frankie, He was a friend of my mothers. My mom had come from Italy in the 80's and didn't have many friends. But she met Frankie who cared for like a daughter they could never have because Mrs naio couldn't have children."

"My dad didn't let me see him much though, he was like a grand father to me, a man I could look up to. I knew he could help, he's one of them people who always knows what to do or what to say. I knocked on his door in a blood stained school uniform and broke down

. When I told him what happened, he looked ready to kill my father, he said I needed to tell the police. At first I didn't want to but he said it was the right thing to do."

"my dad got arrested, and I was put in foster care. Frankie didn't want me living with any strangers, he said he loved me like he loved my mother, and that he would look after me." I said smiling, looking off into middle distance.

the tears now rolling down my cheeks. I heavy breathed out, I felt better about getting it all out there. I don't talk much about what happened, not to many people. Most people don't even know. Only Frankie and James.

I looked over to Steve, his face was a mix of sadness, anger, horror and pity. "I'm so sorry" he whispered horrified. I took his hand "its not your fault" I gave him a weak smile. "even though, its not what men should do. but should never touch a child or women in such a way" he admonished and shook his head.

I wanted to lift the mood, I didn't want to dawn on those bad memories. "how are you friends with tony stark?" I asked cheerfully, so bouncy it made him jump. he chuckled then sighed. "do you want the long version or short?" he asked amused. I tapped my chin "hmm well tell me the short version and then I'll see if I want to hear the long version" I turned round on my sofa to face him and he did the same.

"I work with him" he said simply. What they work together? I mean that guy was rich but I never knew why, the rich people who do loads. Ok so this plan didn't work out I NEED TO KNOW MORE!

"Long version please" I said sweetly at him.

"I work with him to defend the earth in a team of earth mightiest heroes, Tony stark who is as you probably know is iron man, a scientist who has genetically mutated him self, by accident of course, and when he gets angry turns into a great big green rage monster, two special shield agents one tried in all combats and one who's good with a bow and arrow. and the Norse god of thunder and lightning." he stated.

"right" I said. and fainted.

_hiya!_

_sorry about late updates busy busy busy!_

_but it will be getting back to normal soon!_

_so bare with me!_

_unicorn x_


	16. Chapter 14: he smells amazing

"Annie" I turned round on my unicorn, "yes my beloved?" I asked, as Ian Somerhalder rode beside with his long flowing black hair. "I love you" he said. "STOP" a shout came from the distance, we both turned to see Steven riding a Pegasus from the sky.

He leaped off the horse and landed gently on the ground with long flowing blonde hair, blowing in the light breeze "I am you're beloved, not this misshapen he gestured to Ian. "how dare you!" Ian said hurt. "Annie, I am you're beloved!". "Annie?" Steve asked. "Annie?" Ian asked.

"Annie!" I felt two large hands on my shoulders. "hmm?" I asked. My eyelids fluttered "you fainted, Annie" he sounded quite concerned. I opened my eyes, ok good start I'm in my home. That's always an advantage. "oh yea" I sat up. I was on my floor so I must have just fainted off the sofa. "I know it's a lot to take in" Steve noted.

"It's not a lot to take in at all, you work with iron man, the Norse god of thunder and a rage monster to protect the world. All in the ordinary there" I laughed awkwardly, breathing in and out. "bet it pays well?" I said without thinking. I cringed, bad question Annie.

I got ready for to be annoyed about ruining the seriousness to our conversation but instead his eyes softened and he threw his head back and laughed. he turned to me and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks. "you are one of the oddest person I've ever met" he smiled.

"oh thanks" I laughed back. "I didn't mean it like that" he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I meant like different, unique" he said. "unique?" I asked blushing further. "yes unique" he said nodding slowly.

"I have never felt what I feel for you before, sometimes it scares me because I never want to lose you, when I think of you, I don't feel so alone and it feels good to know someones out there who likes me for who I am and not the title I have" his eyes were closed and he sighed.

Just try not to squeak Annie! "I don't care about titles, I mean what did for this country was amazing but" I breathed in "its not as half as amazing is whats in there" I pointed to his heart. Trying to fight urge to touch the toned muscle underneath his shirt. "I loved history as a kid" I mused looking off "I thought it was so fun, learning about how people lived 50, 100, 200 years ago". "my favorite subject was math" I heard him say quietly.

"really?" I asked turning my head to him. "yes, if you enjoy it, you find you can be good at." he nodded. "I used to love home ec as well" I smiled sadly "I'd make things for my mother, if she was having a good day I'd make sweet things for her like cupcakes or flapjacks" "Frankie showed me how to make ice cream as well." "but she would have bad days so I'd make her chicken soup, so she could sip it when she couldn't eat" I frowned. A tear rolled down my cheek.

I brushed it off, and smiled. "I miss her a lot" I noted smiling. "I know" he light smile touching he sculptured lips. he opened his arms and tugged me in. "your very brave" he whispered in my ear. I took in his heavenly sent, he smelled like fresh cotton and fresh air, which was uncommon in new York city. "not as brave as you" I mumbled into his chest.

_aw sweet!_

_and to the person who sent me a pm asking for smut (sex) scene, it aint happening. Ok it might get a little steamy in the near future but its not my style neither I don't think its Steve Rodgers style either._

_happy Easter and April fools!:*_

_unicorn x_


	17. Chapter 15: my friends are dead to me

you know that feeling of pure content? like when you just sit down with your favorite food and you make that kind of 'aah' sound. Or when your favorite tv show comes on just as you come in, and the tears come streaming down your face, no? that's just me. Oh maybe I just have a very sad life.

But that's how it feels to be in his arms, I just feel right. The feelings I feel for him already are scary, I don't want to go blurting out any three word phrases anytime soon because I think that would scare him off, or would it I mean I don't think much scares him, being a super solider and all.

there's so much I want to ask him, but I don't want to overwhelm him, I did just faint in front of him. So maybe I should just calm down...but saying that there's so much I want to know like what's like to sleep for 70 years? That's one hell of a lie in.

I felt being shifted to lie down, and something being put over me. "you need to rest, busy day and all" Steve said softly stroking my hair. He kissed my forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow". He was right, even though busy was an understatement to how I felt this day went. "hmm" I nodded and snuggled into the couch.

I heard him softly chuckle and left quietly even though my door could make the most silent of ninjas sound like an elephant coming in it was so heavy and bulky but I guess for him It was light. So many questions flew through my head, it's just a bit of weird position to be in. I drifted into a dark sleep still wondering so many things.

One nap later...

_buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz buzz_ oh my god I think my leg might be having a spaz. _buzz buzz buzz buzz _ I'll never walk again! _Buzz buzz buzz buzz._ Wait a minute.. I glanced under the blanket, oh right it was my phone. The caller Id said James so I answered. I opened my mouth to say hello but I was interrupted with this ramble of words:

"Annabel McClean!Dontyoudarescaremelikethatagainyouhearme?I vebeenworriedsickandyoudidntevencaretotellmeyouwer ehomewithyournewboyfriend!" I could hear him breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" he said softer. "yea I'm fine, I was just having a nap" I said yawning. "what's the time?" I asked. "about half three" he said after a pause. "ok I'll be down now" swinging my legs on to the floor. "wait Annie, are you ok do to this? We could get an understudy, don't think you have do this" he said, his voice laced with concern.

"James I'm fine, it was just a bit of a shock, I'll be fine I promise" walking to the bedroom to get changed I got a glance of myself in the mirror. Jesus I'm attractive, blotchy red cheeks, bags under my eyes, and my hair sticking up in all directions.

"how's Bella?" I remembered, shit she was there too. "she's fine, she's a bit shock up. Being a bit dramatic in my opinion" he mumbled. "Is she there?" I asked. "no she's taking today and tomorrow off, I'll have to get someone else to play Lady Macduff, I think Gemma might do it" he said sighing.

"Ok, I'll be ten minutes." I said pulling the laces on my converse with my phone between my neck and shoulders. "no wait there, I'll walk you. Knowing you, you'll get knocked over by a cab crossing the road" he laughed. "aha very funny" I said "I know I'm comedy gold!" he shouted.

10 minutes later knock knock. I jumped up and opened the door "sup ma love, let's go" I locked the door and followed him out into the chilly breeze. "so how's it going with loverboy?" he smiled down at me, and I mirrored his expression. "well don't tell anyone just yet but" I breathed in "we're dating" I squeaked clapping my hands.

"aw Annie that's great!" he gave me a one arm hug, "I'm glad for you, its been a while since you've had a man" he elbowed me and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and pushed him off "oh shut up" I said rolling his eyes. We made it to the theater and into the foyer.

"oh my god Annie!" Naomi shouted, came over and hugged me followed by Amelia and Jacob. "ok! ok! I do need to breathe sometime!" I said shooing them off. "before you all ask I'm fine" they all sighed. "well I wasn't going to asking that" we turned to Jacob and raised our eyebrows. "I was going to ask did you sleep with him". The group erupted into laughter , I slapped his arm "NO! I didn't sleep with him! jesus what kind of women do you think I am?!" I shouted, hitting him repeatedly.

"feisty, I like that" a smug voice came behind me, I paused and mentally cursed myself. I turned round to see Tony stark smiling at me. "I'm guessing your alright then?" he said smugly. "um ah yes fine" I smiled. "ah I think I'm bleeding" Jacob groaned limping away. Bastard! I'm going to kill him later.

"heh, how else do you get them to work?" I laughed awkwardly, he joined in though. Was it that funny? I mean abuse isn't really a side-splitting subject is it? "I'm guessing the cap-Steve told you we work together" he said stumbling over the word captain. He probably doesn't know that I know about the whole super team thingie.

"yea he did, made a lot of sense from why you just kinda came up to me and asked my name" I smiled. "Curiosity killed the cat" he shrugged. "well the cat should be curious no more" I said. "Annie come on! Tell him your dating loverboy and get your ass in here!" James shouted opening the door to the auditorium. Jacob laughing behind him.

I blushed even more, Tony gave me a questioning look and I nodded. "yea its been a while since you've had a good fu-" I glared at him "relationship" he nodded.

he is going to die.

_oh yea! long-ish chapter!_

_thanks for reading _

_unicorn x_


	18. Chapter 16: I might be fired oops

I said a swift goodbye to stark and made my way into the auditorium to hunt down my so-called friends. "James!" I shout, his head slowly pokes out from behind one of the pieces of scenery. "yea?" he said sheepishly. I pointed at him to get down.

he quickly made his way down, using the stairs at the side of the stage, keeping his head down. He stood a little higher than me, but with his posture it was easy to see his green eyes. I looked up and I smiled. He relaxed and smiled back. Silly boy he should know by know how I attack.

"you little shit!" I pounced on him, hitting his chest. "how could you man! you basically said I haven't sex in ages to my new boyfriends friend" I said between hits. He somehow got me off and pinned me to the ground my wrists. Before you get all worried, and scream Annie! this is abuse, we are always like this, always have been.

"I didn't say you hadn't had sex in ages! I said you hadn't had sex in a while! there's a difference!" he said smirking. I kicked him off and got up, huffed and threw my hair back. "yea whatever, you're in a lot of shit man".

"aw you love me really" he cooed pinching my cheeks. I hit him off "go away I'm in a mood with you!" I huffed. "come on there's some cake in the kitchen" he said taking my arm "you think you can bribe me with food you've got it wrong" I said narrowing my eyes. "its chocolate" he said raising his eyebrow. "hmm" chocolate cake maybe he can be forgiven.

We had a meeting on tomorrows show, just well wishing and going through some last plans. It's sad to know in two weeks most of the people will be gone, I work for a theatre company which means we own the theatre. We rent it out and use it as stage school during the school term.

I was lucky to get a job there, if it wasn't for James putting the good word in for me I don't think I would've got in. The head Direction for the theatre was even there, so it must be important. "Guys I just popped in to say good luck, even though you don't need it, your show will be above par just like the rest and I look forward to seeing how it all turns out" we all nodded and smiled at each other.

"I'll be having a meeting in the following weeks to discuss the stage schools direction" she glanced in my direction. Why did she look at me? I only do a few lessons now and then. I mean I loved doing it, but I hadn't a lot of training when it came to teaching.

She finished up wishing us luck with the production. "so good luck, I cant wait to see it! and Annabel can I see you in my office in five minutes" she nodded to me. Oh Jesus Christ on a bike what did she want me for? Oh my god what if I'm going to get fired?! What have I done to get fired?

_well lets see, You constantly fight with James, You turn up to work with hangovers, most of the time you're fooling about not actually working, you have a degree in drama. DRAMA? A monkey could get a diploma in singing about on a stag_e!

my subconscious ranted on at me, jeez for someone who lives inside my head, she can be a total bitch. people started to drip out of the staff room. James and Amelia came over to me "what do you think that's about?" I asked. "I dunno" Amelia shrugged.

"it could be about you getting a proper job here" James wondered. "really? I mean I have worked here a while now, it would be nice to be a bit more secure in the job" I smiled. James nodded, "well you don't know that" I turned to Amelia "you could get fired" she smiled. "thanks for the help" I muttered, walking out and up the stairs to Mrs. Jones' office.

_okay don't kill me!_

_I know it's short and steve-less but I'm busy but I wanted to put out an update before the weekend _

_thanks for reading _

_unicorn x_


	19. Chapter 17: Lovely ladies

I had to steady my breathing, I was so frightened, Oh jesus H christ. What if I do lose my job? I'll have to become a lady of night. Oh god I'm gonna be like the women who Lovely Ladies in Les Mis. I cant stoop that low can I? Have you seen the clothes they ware?!

I lightly knocked the glass door into the spacious office, This is like when you're in super trouble at school so you're sent to the principles office. I'm so scared right now I think a little bit of pee just came out. "come in" she chirped. Ok breath and don't try to burst into tears.

I shakily opened the door and stepped in "sit Annabel" she smiled. She's smiling. Is that a good thing? It could be or she could be sadist and is going to enjoy watching my whole future working here crumble before her eyes.

I sat on the chair opposite hers, a dark wooden desk separating us, "I've heard some great things about you Annabel" she said kindly. what does that mean? Great things? "you have helped imensely with the kids" Awe the kids, I help out in the drama class. The kids school doesn't have their own drama department, so they come here for drama classes a couple times a week. "thanks, I enjoy doing it" I said looking at my hands in my lap. "I'd like you to go full time, be a drama teacher"

well I'll just pack out my things, and I'll be going-WHAAA? "a..a teacher? me?" I stuttered, not believing what I heard."yes, I would. Yes you haven't got much training but you try so hard with everything you do. You're great with kids and one of the teachers is leaving, I saw a opportunity for you, you deserve this" her eyes were shining, and full of pride. Jeez I'm welling up here.

I let a breath go, I'd been holding my breath for I don't know for how long now. "may I leave now?" I asked politely. "yes, yes go celebrate! but not too much you still have a show tomorrow" she said smiling even more. "thank you" I said genuinely.

I walked out, and walked down the hallway until I was out of sight of the glass office. Can she see me? Nope. "YES" I jumped, punching the air. I ran down the stairs and got to the auditorium, I slowed down at the doors. hmm maybe I should play this a little.

I pushed the door open, and everybody turned to me. I frowned and every sighed and groaned, their eyes were full of remorse. James walked over to me and hugged me "Awe Annie it will be ok" he cooed. "I know" I sobbed dramatically. "it will be, because The head director has asked me to be a full-time drama teacher here" I mumbled into his chest.

James held me at arms length, his draw dropped. "really?" he asked. "YEEES!" I squealed, clapping my hands. He cheered and high-fived me. We turned round to confused faces. "I AM FUCKING TEACHER!" I shouted. Everybody clapped, and some cheered. group hug time.

_Well done Annie!_

_ok so I know this was a kinda boring chapter, and a filler chapter. DON'T KILL ME!_

_steve and his buddies will be coming soon I promise ;)_

_by the way if you're not a Les mis fan, it might make more sense to watch this :D_

watch?v=6dX-DyLnRnE

_thanks for reading!_

_unicorn x_


	20. Chapter 18: Flower Power

half an hour later after another freaking meeting, I swear to god the people here must have a fetish for meetings or something. Must be some somewhat sexual thrill. "hey you gonna come have a few drinks with us? celebrate?" Jacob said, pulling on his jacket.

After what happened last time I drank I think the smart thing to do is to pass. "no thanks Jake, I am gonna go visit my dad" I smiled. Walking out into the fresh air I exhaled, things were actually looking my way for once. I should not jinx it though, people say this in horror movies and then are found with their eyes gauged out and missing the lower half of the torso.

And people call me morbid eh? It was about 7:30 and the sun was nearly set but the city that never sleeps just got even busier at night. I walked down the street, with a bit of a spring in my step. I probably looked high between my joyful walk and the stupid grin on my face, lucky I got to dad's shop before I got stopped by the police.

I stood before the small Italian restaurant slash deli, with rec bricks and a grey sign with fancy lettering that read 'buon cibo'. Dad had told me the story of when they first came to America to open a shop they thought it should have a fancy name, but they couldn't think of one. When an American friend said anything in Italian sounded fancy, so they named it 'Buon Cibo'. Meaning good food.

It had always been busy, I guess with all the snooty posh places in the city people wanted somewhere relaxed and friendly to go. I had worked here since I was 10, my mom had a witnessing job here and in the summer there was no one to look after me so I would sit on the bar and make cupcakes or peel potatoes for Frankie.

The high-pitched bell dinged as I opened the door, its more than a café than a restaurant. But dad would never say it would be, him not liking the french. But I mean who does like the french? "hey Annie!" Aiden, the waiter came over to me, must have been 16 or 17. "how's it going?" he smiled. "I'm great thanks, busy tonight?" I asked taking off my jacket. "na not really, it gets quiet after the dinner rush" He shrugged. "cool, is my dad here?" stubid question Annie he works here and lives in the appartment above here, of course he is going to be here dumbass.

"yea he is in the back" he nodded towards the kitchen. "thanks Aiden" I mumbled, going behind the bar into the kitchen. "papa" I glanced round. Where the hell is he? SLAM "Annabel!" I turned round, and Frankie was standing by the door to the alley. "jeez want to give me a heart attack?!" I shouted, holding my heart. "not after the day you've had, how are you feeling?" he asked concerned. "I'm fine dad" I smiled. "well then, lets sit down and have some pie" he said passing me into the bar.

The shop was quiet, I think adien had locked up and gone because he was gone. I sat down at one of the booths and he sat opposite me and put down plate with a pie on it and had two spoons in his hand. "go on, eat you do not eat enough as it is" he admonished. "dad, I do eat enough, you just worry" I said taking a spoon, oh I hope it's cherry. Here comes my inner fat chick.

"so dad, I've got some news" I chewed, yes it was cherry hoorah. "Annie, its ok there is other jobs out there" Dad said giving me a sympathetic look. Why does everyone think I would get fired?! "dad! I am not fired! Jeez am I that bad at what I do?!" I took another bite of pie, pie helps eyed me up suspiciously, "you're not pregnant are you?" I choked on my pie, "what?!" I coughed "no! I am not pregnant!" God what is it with people thinking I'm crap at my job and sleeping around?!

"good I'm too young to be a grandfather" he said, running a hand through his graying hair. "so what's the news then?" he asked. I cleared my throat "you are looking at LCA theater productions new drama teacher" I held my head up. "aw Annie! well done!" he held my hand. "thanks dad, I mean I know I am a talented actress and musi-" "ok Annie no need to get vain" he admonished. "ok ok" I muttered, I glanced over at the clock on the wall. It was half past ten.

"I better get going, with the show and all" I said getting up from the booth, "ah yes! I can't wait for it!" he got up from the booth and hugged me. "your mother would be so proud of you, you're such a strong smart young women" he said braking the hug and stroking my face. "I know you miss her, she loved you very much" he sadly smiled at me. "oh stop it you'll get me teary" hitting his chest.

"alright" he chuckled. "now go before it gets any later" he shooed me to the door. "go on" "keep going" "tada" "be safe now on your way out". It's nice to know you're loved right? "ok! I'm going jeez!" I huffed. It had gotten considerably colder, so I wrapped my jacket around my body and made my way down the street. I used to hate walking in the dark, with all the creepy looking people. Everything looks scarier in the dark, even you're own house.

But know I guess that I'm used to it, it's alright. quite funny in some way seeing all the different characters that come out at night. I pushed through the doors into the lobby of my apartment building. "Miss McClean!" I whipped round and the security guard waved at me. "yea?" I walked over to the desk. "this came for you today" He handed me a large box, which was quite light. "uh thanks".

I got inside after battling with my horrid door, I mean that ghastly thing is so heavy and bulky. It sets out to just be a burden in my life! Anyway back to the weird package on my table, which could be a bomb. I hunted down a knife and opened it. Oh em gee.

there in that box, which I thought was a bomb, there was about 12 long steamed red roses and a small piece of card which read: "_Good luck for tomorrow, I can not wait to see you, Steve x_"

_oh steve you old romantic!_

_so yeah kinda a filler but I was kinda busy but I still wanted to write something!_

_comment if you want!_

_love_

_unicorn x_

_PS: DON'T TAKE OFFENCE TO THE FRENCH JOKE! I'VE GOT NOTHING AGAINST FRENCH PEOPLE!XX_

_PPS: can anyone guess what 'LCA' stands for? it's pretty easy.._


	21. Chapter 19: Wonderboy

after gawking/Fan-girling at the roses for another 20 minutes I hunted out a vase and proudly placed them on the breakfast bar. It was after 12 when I got changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. The butterflies in my stomach I got when I saw the roses have turned into elephants as I think of the show tomorrow, I've done a lot of shows in my career. My first role being a ompa Loompa, which frankly I am very proud.

But there's always worries of something or someone going wrong. Missing your cue, tripping on stage or forgetting my lines. They're always possibilities. And there's the factor of my friends being there, granted there on the stage with me but it doesn't help. And Frankie is going to be there, he's so looking forward to this I don't want to let him down. and then there's him, shit he's going to be there aswell!

I am starting to regret saying yes to him to come but come on! How could I say no to that face?! After our little 'chat' today, I do feel more comfortable with the thought of him seeing me, I mean he sent me a note saying he was looking forward to seeing me, that's good right? It's still weird to think that he is as old as he is. You'd think you would notice someone being from the forties, he is way too polite to be a modern-day new yorker, I mean he calls people 'sir and 'miss' that's something you don't really see nowadays.

It's weird to think I learned about him in school, It's weird to think I watched the news coverage on the discovery of that ice thingy. To be honest it's weird to think I'm dating captain America. I chuckle to myself and mumble "I'm dating Captain America". Smiling I drift off into a peaceful sleep, forgetting the worries that were flying round my head.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP good morning New york, get up and get to work on this sunny but chilly Monday Morning...In lastest news North Korea has tested-_

_I _slammed the off button, God I need a new alarm clock. That one is so obnoxious, it's like it knows I have to get up and rubs it in my face. Bastard. I swung my legs over my bed and stretched. At least I'm not late today.

I got changed, brushed my messy ball of hair into a bun. Collected my script, fangirled over the roses again and I was out the door. The late night nervousness had now turned into excitement as I walked towards the theatre, we still had 8 hours until show time but I was so excited, you know that feeling when you're so exited you're then hyper? Yeah that's what happening now.

I carried on walking until I felt a buzzing on my leg, ok remember you're not having a fit.. I unlocked my phone, there was a text from wonderboy, yeah I think I'm going to call him that from now on.. He asked if I was free for lunch, ok I wasn't I supposed to be at the box office, selling tickets to anyone that brought them but the puppy dog eye trick always works on James.

_yes ok it's short but I felt bad not updating in a week, so yeah its a filler, they seem to be my specialty._

_and yes I did just watch Hercules so if you got that reference, gold star for ewe!_

_bye!_

_Unicorn x_

_PS. sorry if there is any grammar/spelling issues, hasn't been checked! I'm so dang busy :/_


	22. little iron man 3 review

**hai guys!**

**So I just (like just I have been in like 5 minutes) seen Iron Man 3.**

**It was amazing. I had some doubts about it, as we all know Iron man 2 was a big let down, well for me it was anyway and after seeing the trailer for this one I was even more worried, They had brought in a new director and from the trailer It looked so serious and not the funny, charismatic Tony stark.**

**But.. after seeing this... I was very wrong. Marvel or Disney or whoever decided to fire the director of IM2 were right, I mean the first movie was awesome and the second? A bit of anti climax. And to the comic lovers it was a let down, they mixed two villains together. So we were all a bit confused as to who the villain was supposed to represent. **

**Tony stark still keeps his funny side, and if you are a fan of Iron man..YOU WILL LOVE IT. There are so many epic moments you will nerd-gasam at, me and my friends nearly died at some points in the movie it was so freaking cool. The plot had massive twists and some I really wasn't expecting, I mean I was moaning because in the comics the mandarin (the creepy villain is Chinese (that's why he's called the Mandarin duuh) but I really wasn't expecting what happened.**

**There is a shocker ending that leaves you asking many questions, It left us speechless but with so many questions we wanted to ask. Marvel are very smart in doing this, they drip feed us lovers little bits but we get greedy and we want more! morree! I beg you stan lee! More!**

**one thing I should tell you if you are seeing this movie: THERE IS A SCENE AFTER THE CREDITS AND IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THE AVENGERS YOU WILL LOVE IT. NOT ALL THE AVENGERS IN IT, ONE IS BUT I WON'T SAY WHO MWAHAHA.**

**well I did a little review.. Did you like it? Would you like me to do one on Captain America? Thor, with the new thor trailer just out, or The avengers? or any comic book movie I've seen most ;P**

**well dats it! **

**love you lots like jelly tots **

**unicorn x**

**ps. thanks to my friend James for giving me some ideas! love ya boy!**


	23. Chapter 20: Meanwhile

A cold tear runs down her face as she see's her friend being shot. And she knows she is next. She never knew this was the day she would die. Not many people plan dying. She tries to run, but there are too many. She didn't even see them coming.

She thought there had been an earthquake. Living in California, the threat was quite high. But smoke appeared and she knew it wasn't something natural. It was a bomb. She grabbed her friend's hand and ran, they had just come from a lecture at college and were on they're way home.

That's when they came. Men in black. With guns, shouting. immediately mass hysteria broke out. Then they started shooting. She thought how the school children had been crossing from school, she saw one of their bags on the floor. black and burnt.

she thought of her family. Her mother, Her father. Her little sister. All the things she wanted to do in her life. She ran through the ruins of the sidewalk, dodging the debris left behind from the explosion, she could hear gunshots and screams behind her. But she didn't stop.

_'I'm not going down without a fight'_ She thought. The gunshots got more frequent and louder which made her heart beat even faster, her breathing was ragged and painful, she thought she had broken a rib falling to the ground after the blast. she ran into an alley, trying to catch her breath. More gunshots, More screaming. She thought how people had died already. But she didn't ponder on it, it's not the thing she should be thinking of right now.

she had to get out. She slowly made her way back to the entrance of the alley, the smoke had cleared some more and it became more viable. It looked like a war zone, She thought maybe more bombs had been detonated.

she walked out into the sidewalk, tears running down her cheeks. This was the place she had grown up and now it was little more than scattered concrete. She limped down the street, gaining speed with each stride. "stop right there"a cold hard object pressed against the back of her head.

she froze, fear constricted her. She could hear her own heart beat against her rib cage. A trigger, She could hear a trigger being pulled, the object must have been a gun. she moved to turn but was stopped by a large hand. "I wouldn't do that If I was you" a deep voice came from behind her.

"w-what do you want?" she whimpered. He chuckled behind her, a gun still pressed harshly pressed against her. "well there's many things, power. dictatorship. America" he chuckled. "you-you won't do it" she whispered. "what was that?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "there is so much to stop you.. the army. government. Even captain America" she said confidently.

he laughed bitterly "in the past, maybe" he paused "but now.. I know how to stop them, stop him. Weakness if you will."

"and now I know exactly how to defeat him"

then he pulled the trigger.


	24. Chapter 21: teeny tiny chapter

Have you seen how cool the sun looks while your wearing sunglasses? It's like the rays bounce off the lenses back into the sky. I sigh as I muse about random things, sitting on a bench with Steve. There's a comfortable silence between us, and to be honest I'm just happy to be out of that madhouse for a couple of hours.

I jump as my phone buzzes, I take it out and see its James calling me for the fourth time. "so you are playing hookey then?" steve chuckles. I scowl at him and place a hand over my heart "Sir I am offended that you could assume such a thing!" I say dramatically "oh so James has been trying to call you just for a friendly chat?" He raises and eyebrow.

I huff "fine! But I don't being there when it's that crazy, it's better me being out of the way or I'll just set something on fire!" I throw my arms up to make my point more valid. his smile grows larger "have actually set something on fire at work?" he asks.

"Ha-ha no" I awkwardly chuckle looking down at the floor. "right..what did you burn then?" he asks stifling a laugh. "half a set" I mumble, still keeping my eyes down. "what was that?" he asks amused. "I burnt half of the set...but it wasn't really my fault, the big stage lights were still on, I kinda forgot to put the set away and they set on fire but I was there to save the day so really I was the hero in that story" I nodded.

he laughed and shook his head. "you really are something else" he mused. "I know right?" I said smiling. "And anyway your on my case about work, when do you go to work?" I asked. "when I'm needed" he said simply. "oh well that backfired" I chuckled.

**Oh my gosh yes I know its like five words long, but I am a very busy women at the moment :/**

**I promise you'll get an UBBBER-long chapter next week!x**


End file.
